Soma
]] This is the planet of Soma, that debuted in How does this do?. Information This planet is twice bigger than Earth by a margin, instead of two ice caps at the bottoms, they are at the sides covering continents than below. The inhabitants of Soma live off the land and the ocean containing fresh hybrid fish adapted to flowing through ice from Predators. Soma is not very known for technology.But it IS known for The Speedy Birds refered oftenly as Sentinels protecting the gate from intruders. It is almost like a nonendangered version of Earth with plausibly many specices than Feetaration alone. As one of it's inhabitants have been proved to control different prospects of nature from steady training at a stable location, the land area is likely to have rolling plains and plausibly non-active volcanos not able to harm it's planet unless a object that killed the dinosaurs crashed on the planet. Land The Land areas are 60% swampy, presumeably this means it has catfish like predators and pirannaes and somewhat 'defenseless' alien fish the inhabiants feed on as a short cut. The prey on the land do not have enough speed to escape from the inhabitants. However some do escape with their witty cleverness and ideas. The Planet has its own share of Earthquakes and the change of seasons. The seasons effect the land so much it makes them appear like a piece of artwork in middle of winter,on the other hand, fall has the same effect like Earth. Spring and summer have the same effect where grass sprights up again, the two poles to the side are frozen for winter while the lower bottom areas are covered in snow for the time being. After Winter passes everyhing returns to their former shapes. Cities Between the two large continet's ocean, there is a large capsule covering over a large city similar to Aquaman's home(you can say 'they ripped off things from the cartoons' cause they did) with buildings for decision making to do with a invader or lost person, trade sections,contests,and so on. It's similar to Atlanis with the bug like dome squares with it's own city inside. Education Their Education is highly advanced, but for some who do attend the underwater schools are left a little like Zuth (Who is not canon to Cassie Benny's time stream) The other half retain their IQ by living on the surface and figuring things out by solving them. It's mostly similar to Earths with verietys of exceptions. Inhabitants 1.Gamasapiens (Soma Natives) 2. Feetaration (Main inhabitants) Continets in How does this do?, Tailiz remarked he hated it so much with Feetaration so much he wanted to destroy it, but he forgot about it when Sezior called about the Omnidewtrix. Thankfully it remains in existence due to his intervention that was unexpected. In Cool, I am gonna fiddle with my Watch, It's been revealed to have fields of Trenzalore, but not the actual one. This is the first time Soma has reappeared but in the second series Cassie 12: Omniverse. However in that redebut it had a lot of tree's and a swampy enviorment. It's safe to conclude there's more ocean based speicies on the planet. Category:Water Planets Category:Planets